Shocking Party
Shocking Party è una delle canzoni''' 'presenti nell'anime di ''Love Live!School Idol Project,più precisamente nella stagione 2. È la seconda canzone cantata dalle A-RISE. La versione completa della canzone è stata rilasciata all'interno della Love Live! TV Anime 2 original soundtrack: "Notes of School idol days ~Glory~" il 27 Agosto 2014. La canzone è stata scritta da Hata Aki,composta e arangiata da Itagaki Yuusuke. Video TV (Ep.3) = Audio :Non disponibile su dispositivi che non supportano il formato .ogg. Lyrics Rōmaji= Dancing, dancing! Non-stop my dancing Dancing, dancing! Non-stop my dancing Dancing, dancing! Non-stop my dancing Dancing, dancing! Let me do! Party! Shocking Party!! Hajimaru junbi wa dou? (Saa kite koko ni kite) Party! Shocking Party!! Sekai ga mawari dasu (Saa kite koko ni kite) Dareka no tame janai (watashi to freedom) Jibun shidai dakara (Go, go! we are freedom) Dareka no sei janai (kokoro wa freedom) Shuyaku wa jibun desho? Wakaru desho? Motto shiritai shiritai kajouna Life Ima yume no yume no naka e Motto shiritai shiritai kajouna Life Dakara... Shocking Party!! Dancing, dancing! Non-stop my dancing Dancing, dancing! Non-stop my dancing Dancing, dancing! Non-stop my dancing Dancing, dancing! Let me do! Venus! Charming Venus!! Tatakainagara ikou? (Saa mite ima o mite) Venus! Charming Venus!! Sekai o tsukami toru (Saa mite ima o mite) Tsuyoki ga hora honne (kodokuna passion) Tanin makaseja dame (Go, go! we had passion) Tsuyoki ga hora honki (ayaui passion) Daremoga tanin desho? Wakaru desho? Motto agetai agetai yuiitsu no Love Demo tsuki ga kieru mae ni Motto agetai agetai yuiitsu no Love Feel & touch... Charming Venus!! Dareka no tame janai (watashi to freedom) Jibun shidai dakara (Go, go! we are freedom) Dareka no sei janai (kokoro wa freedom) Shuyaku wa jibun desho? Wakaru desho? Motto shiritai shiritai kajouna Life Ima yume no yume no naka e Motto shiritai shiritai kajouna Life Dakara... Shocking Party!! Dancing, dancing! Kimi mo dancing! Motto shiritai shiritai kajouna Life Ima yume no yume no naka e Motto shiritai shiritai kajouna Life Dakara... Shocking Party!! Dancing, dancing! Non-stop my dancing Dancing, dancing! Non-stop my dancing Dancing, dancing! Non-stop my dancing Dancing, dancing! Let me do! |-| Kanji= Dancing, dancing! Non-stop my dancing Dancing, dancing! Non-stop my dancing Dancing, dancing! Non-stop my dancing Dancing, dancing! Let me do! Party! Shocking Party!! 始まる準備はどう? (さあ来て　ここに来て) Party! Shocking Party!!　世界が回り出す (さあ来て　ここに来て) 誰かのためじゃない(私とfreedom) 自分次第だから(Go, go! we are freedom) 誰かのせいじゃない(心はfreedom) 主役は自分でしょ?　わかるでしょ? もっと知りたい知りたい　過剰なLife いま夢の夢の中へ もっと知りたい知りたい　過剰なLife だから... Shocking Party!! Dancing, dancing! Non-stop my dancing Dancing, dancing! Non-stop my dancing Dancing, dancing! Non-stop my dancing Dancing, dancing! Let me do! Venus! Charming Venus!!　戦いながら行こう? (さあ見て　今を見て) Venus! Charming Venus!!　世界を掴み取る (さあ見て　今を見て) 強気がほら本音(孤独なpassion) 他人任せじゃだめ(Go, go! we had passion) 強気がほら本気(危ういpassion) 誰もが他人でしょ?　わかるでしょ? もっとあげたいあげたい　唯一のLove でも月が消える前に もっとあげたいあげたい　唯一のLove Feel & touch... Charming Venus!! 誰かのためじゃない(私とfreedom) 自分次第だから(Go,go! we are freedom) 誰かのせいじゃない(心はfreedom) 主役は自分でしょ?　わかるでしょ? もっと知りたい知りたい　過剰なLife いま夢の夢の中へ もっと知りたい知りたい　過剰なLife だから... Shocking Party!! Dancing, dancing!　君もdancing! もっと知りたい知りたい　過剰なLife いま夢の夢の中へ もっと知りたい知りたい　過剰なLife だから... Shocking Party!! Dancing, dancing! Non-stop my dancing Dancing, dancing! Non-stop my dancing Dancing, dancing! Non-stop my dancing Dancing, dancing! Let me do! |-| Italiano= Dancing, dancing! Non-stop my dancing Dancing, dancing! Non-stop my dancing Dancing, dancing! Non-stop my dancing Dancing, dancing! Let me do! Party! Shocking Party! Sei pronta a iniziare? (vieni qui, si qui) Party! Shocking Party! Il mondo sta cambiando (vieni qui, si qui) Voglio sapere di più di questa vita eccesiva Dobbiamo comprendere i nostri sogni Voglio sapere di più di questa vita eccesiva Quindi dobbiamo ottenere un Shocking Party Dancing, dancing! Non-stop my dancing Dancing, dancing! Non-stop my dancing Dancing, dancing! Non-stop my dancing Dancing, dancing! Let me do! Venus! Charming Venus! Dobbiamo tenere la testa alta mentre lottiamo? (guarda qui, fallo ora) Venus! Charming Venus! Voglio comprendere il mondo (guarda qui, fallo ora) La mia fiducia mostra le mie vere intenzioni (Passione solitaria) Lasciarla a qualcun'altro non è giusto (Go, go! We had Passion) La mia fiducia mostra la mia serietà (passione pericolosa) Tutti gli altri ne sono estranei, sai? Lo capisci? Voglio darti di più, del mio unico amore Ma prima che la luna sparisca Voglio darti di più, del mio unico amore Feel&touch...Charming Venus! Voglio sapere di più di questa vita eccesiva Dobbiamo comprendere i nostri sogni Voglio sapere di più di questa vita eccesiva Quindi dobbiamo ottenere un Shocking Party Dancing! Dancing! You too are dancing! Voglio sapere di più di questa vita eccesiva Dobbiamo comprendere i nostri sogni Voglio sapere di più di questa vita eccesiva Quindi dobbiamo ottenere un Shocking Party Dancing, dancing! Non-stop my dancing Dancing, dancing! Non-stop my dancing Dancing, dancing! Non-stop my dancing Dancing, dancing! Let me do! Categoria:A-RISE Categoria:Discografia A-RISE Categoria:Canzoni Categoria:Testi